A significant number of recreational and commercial watercraft utilize an outboard motor as a primary source of propulsion and/or steering. A typical outboard motor is a self-contained unit that includes an engine, gearbox, and propeller or jet drive, which is affixed to the transom (e.g., the back wall of the hull) of a boat. An outboard motor is normally secured over the transom in a manner that enables the motor to be pivoted and/or otherwise moved to change the direction of the thrust, thus steering the boat.
As a result, when a watercraft is out of the water, such as during transport (e.g., via trailer), the outboard motor thereof is inclined to move relative to the transom and/other portions of the watercraft or transport vehicle as the transport vehicle moves. This movement can cause the motor to undesirably impact the transom or other portions of the watercraft and/or the transport vehicle, which can damage or destroy the transom or other portions of the watercraft, the outboard motor, and/or the trailer or other transport/towed vehicle.
To prevent undesired movement of an outboard motor during transport of a watercraft, various “transom saver” apparatuses exist. Generally, conventional transom saver devices include an arm designed to be temporarily attached to and/or braced against a portion of a trailer at one end, while the other end includes a forked head, grippers, or a similar type of contact member designed to contact the outboard motor and prevent movement thereof by transferring at least a portion of the torque and/or other forces experienced by the motor to the trailer. The arm and/or head is typically adjustable in some manner to accommodate the specific placement of the apparatus within the trailer and the type and/or dimensions of the trailer or watercraft.
Conventional transom savers are somewhat cumbersome devices, which must be stored loose, within the trailer, towing vehicle, or watercraft when not in use. As such, these devices are prone to loss, theft, or damage. Additionally, when lowering a trailer and/or watercraft into a body of water to launch the watercraft, it is common for a transom saver to be lost in the water during this process. Further, an individual transom saver is often usable only with certain types and/or sizes of trailers, boats, and/or motors, while portions of the transom saver, or the entire device, must be interchanged to accommodate different products.
A need exists for apparatuses for stabilizing outboard motors and/or other portions of a watercraft, or other objects, during transport by a towed vehicle, that can be securely attached to the towed vehicle to prevent loss thereof, adjustable to accommodate any spacing between a towed vehicle and an outboard motor, and can be retractable or otherwise movable to a position underneath or otherwise in association with the towed vehicle to facilitate storage when not in use.
Embodiments usable within the scope of the present disclosure meet these needs.